Apparatus is available for expanding and thereafter assembling tubular or sleeve-like members on and about bottles and other rigid containers. Such apparatus, however, is unsatisfactory in the expansion and subsequent assembly of an energy sleeve of elastomeric material on and about an axially elongated, diametrically expandable and contractible product bag. Such an assembly is useful in dispensing a multitude of product types from such a bag which may thereafter be further expanded with the product therewithin and the sleeve thereabout and which will of course be provided with a manually operable dispensing valve.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide apparatus for assembling an axially elongated, diametrically expandable and contractible product bag axially within an energy sleeve of elastomeric material and which is at least partially diametrically expanded at assembly.